Wake Up
by CityofClockworkAngels
Summary: Jace and Clary are starting to get serious together when something happens to Clary. All Jace knows is that he has to help her. He does everything he can to try to get her back
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this story takes place after CoHF. I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters. Cassandra Clare does. Please Review!**

 **I'm not sure how long this will be, but if you all like it I will try to make it longer.**

Clary POV

I got a text from Jace as I was walking back to the Institute from Taki's. It said to portal over and help with some demons in Central Park. I glamoured myself and walked into an empty alleyway. I used my stele and made a portal rune with one hand and held the bag of Taki's in the other. I walked through the portal and into the weapons room inside the Institute grabbing a couple of seraph blades.

"Hey," he said as he kissed me lightly on the lips. "Alec and Izzy are still at diner with Robert and Mayrse, so it's just you and me at Central Park tonight."

"Okay," I said grabbing a few daggers and tucking them in various places throughout my clothes. "Let's go." I grabbed my stele that I left on the chair next to the Taki's that would surely be cold by the time we got back. I drew another portal rune on the wall, and we walked into Central Park. I saw a Ravener demon crawl over to a small dark street. We jogged over to the street. I felt slightly cold at 7 o'clock at night in early January, mainly because I wasn't wearing my full gear. I only had the pants on from earlier that day when I was fighting two Shax demons with Izzy. Jace and I looked down the small street to find five Ravener demons.

Fighting the demons was all a blur. All I saw after I killed the last demon was Jace lying on the ground with a large slash in his side. I ran over to him, and I pulled up his shirt to see the gash in his side.

"No," I cried softly as I took my stele out of my pocket and drew an iratze on him. It wasn't working. "No, Jace. No, come on." A tear rolled down my cheek as I drew another iratze on his bare skin. Still, nothing. Then, I thought of the battle at the Adament Citadel. How I put almost all my strength into the rune and he was fine after. If I could do that again, Jace just might live. So I did. I drew the rune with everything I had.

Jace POV

After the demon had slashed my side, I killed it with my seraph blade. There was a searing pain in my side. I tried to call for Clary as she killed the last Ravener demon, but nothing came out. Then everything melted into darkness.

I woke up, and the gash on my side disappeared. I look next to me and saw Clary unconscious with her stele gripped loosely in her hand. I quickly sat up and went over to her. I put her head on my lap and check her pulse and made sure she was breathing. She's alive. All I could think in that moment was that I had to get her help. Magnus, Magnus would help her. He remembered that Magnus's loft was only about a mile and a half from where they were.

Jace hurried and put a strength rune on his arm and grabbed Clary. He made sure that they were both still glamoured before he began walking to Magnus's apartment.

He walked all the way there holding her in his arms.

He walked upstairs all the way to Magnus's loft and knocked on the door. Magnus opened the door. With still unconscious Clary in his arms, he quietly said,"Help."

 **So I will probably only make a couple chapters, but if you really like it I will try to make it longer!**

 **Please review! :)**


	2. Help

**Hello, please read and review**

 **The more good reviews I get the longer the story will be.**

 **I'll try to update regularly**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

Jace POV

"Follow me," Magnus says as he begins to walk through the large living space and down the hall. I followed him, holding Clary tightly in my arms.

As Magnus and I walked into one of the spare bedrooms, put Clary onto the pink sheeted bed. "What happened?" Magnus asked.

"I'm really not sure. I was lying on the ground with a big slash in my side, and I went unconscious. The next thing I know, I woke up with nothing but a slash in my shirt, and Clary was unconscious next to me."

I explained.

"How big was the cut in your side?" Magnus asked after materializing some bottles of oddly colored liquids and plants.

"Pretty big," I said, "Probably could have been fatal if Clary wasn't there."

"So she put a healing rune on you?" Magnus asked. He was mixing a blue liquid with a yellow plant and a thick purple glop. All together it made a bright red when Magnus started magically boiling it.

"Yes," I said I was very nervous for Clary and I believe it was showing because Magnus started speaking in a softer tone.

"I believe she might wake up with my magic," Magnus spoke to me while sprinkling the red potion over Clary with something that looked like a miniature broom. "I think this is like what happened at the Adament Citadel. With Clary's rune powers, she can make a rune more powerful, but it will take a toll on her body."

"She might wake up?" I said questioningly. "No, Mganus, she has to wake up."

"I'll do what I can but I'm not entirely sure that anything I do will wake her up," Magnus said with a tinge of sorrow in his eyes. "Jace, believe me, I know how much you care about her. If this was Alec, I don't know what I would do. I am going to do everything in my power to wake her up, but there isn't anything I could do that would get her back for sure. All you can do right now is sit down, try to relax and wait. Take anything you want from the fridge. Except, not the cherry soda, that's mine."

"Okay," I said feeling defeated. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cherry soda despite what Magnus told me. I sat down on the big couch in the living room and waited.

My phone buzzed as a call from Izzy came in. I hadn't looked at the time in a while. It was already nine thirty. Izzy must have came back and been worried. So I picked up the phone and said hello.

"Where are you? Are you and Clary okay? Why aren't you home yet?" Isabelle asked frantically.

"Magnus's place, no, and I will tell you when I come back, which will be soon. Okay?" I said.

"Okay, but you better get home before ten," Izzy said her tone warning.

"Alright, bye." I hung up before she could ask and other questions.

Then Magnus comes into the room looking tired, even though he had only been at it for a half hour. "What happened, is she okay?" Jace asked as he stood up from the couch.

"I did all I could, but if she doesn't wake up in 10 days, she may never wake up. Every day she doesn't wake up there is a lesser chance that she ever will," Magnus said to Jace. "I can portal you both back to the Institute if you'd like. There's no point in her staying here. I've done all I can."

"Do you think she will wake up?" Jace asked hoping that Magnus says yes.

"It is hard to tell but there is about a 65% chance that she will. I have faith that she'll come through, but for right now it'd be best if you brought her back to the Institute," Magnus said as I began walking to the pink-filled guest bedroom. I opened the door and walked over to Clary's bed, almost coming to tears at the mere thought of losing her only after our lives had once again become normal. I lifted her off the bed and walked back into the living room with her in my arms.

"Ready?" Magnus asked. Jace nodded and Magnus created a portal for them. Thank you was all Jace said before he walked through the portal to see the grand doors of the Institute. Magnus, or any other warlock for that matter, couldn't portal into the Institute, only Clary could. That was what I loved about her, she was special in every way.

I opened the Institute doors to find Isabelle standing there with a worried look on her face.

Isabelle POV

After Jace put Clary on one of the infirmary beds, he explained to me what happened that night.

When he was done talking, I hugged him tightly. I knew he wasn't the biggest hugger in the world, but he looked like he needed a hug. "I'm sorry, Jace, I know how much you care about Clary. If anything like this happened to Simon, I know I'd be a wreck. You seem to be holding it together though." Jace have a wary, half-hearted smile.

"I just can't imagine a world without Clary," he said quietly.


	3. Falling Apart

**Hey I really hope y'all like this!**

 **I'm trying to post as often as I can!**

Alec POV

"Have you noticed how odd Jace has been acting lately. I know he's probably acting this way because of what happened to Clary. He hasn't been sleeping much though," Izzy said worriedly.

"Ya, and he hasn't even left the Institute except twice for demons in Queens," I told her, she nodded as Jace walked in the kitchen. His hair was a mess l, but Jace didn't seem to mind. He grabbed a banana off of the table, and he began to peel it.

"Morning," Jace mumbled as he took a bite of the banana.

"Jace did you even go to sleep last night?" Izzy asked.

"No, I was reading most of the night in the infirmary."

"You know that you have to actually sleep, right?" Alec questioned.

"I did sleep a couple hours," Jace said as he stepped forward more into the light, which brought out the dark circles under his eyes. "I am going to go to the library."

Jace walked out of the kitchen as Izzy gave me another worried look. I shrugged as I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Jace POV

I walked through the library doors into the big open room. I started looking through the shelves for all of the books about Shadowhunter and Downworlder healing and medicine. I found that section and started looking through one of the books: 'Shadowhunters: What to Do When a Healing Rune Won't Do.'

 _They have to think of better names for these books_ , I thought. There was nothing in the book that could help.

I kept reading different books until about one in the afternoon, when Isabelle called for me to help out with a couple Shax demons in Brooklyn. There seemed to be a lot of Shax demons in New York lately.

Isabelle POV

"Jace, what happened out there?" I asked loudly.

"I don't know, I was just a little distracted," he responded.

"You could have gotten us all killed!"

"Well I am going to go take a shower," Alec said gesturing to all the mud on his clothes.

He left the hall as I said, "Jace, I know that your worried about everything that has happened. She hasn't woken up yet and it's been five days already, but you have to still have to concentrate everything else."

"God, Iz, can't you just leave it alone. I'm sorry about today, and next time I won't be distracted."

"You better not be, because I can not afford to loose another outfit."

I walked away to take a shower and change.

I walked out of my room and to the kitchen. I was starving from killing those demons earlier. I grabbed some leftover noodles out of the fridge.

After I ate some food I walked over to the infirmary to check on Clary. When I walked over to the door it was already half open. I peered in and saw Jace by Clary's bed. He was whispering something to her that I couldn't understand. Then, to my surprise, he took off his Herondale ring and slid it on her finger. He never took that ring off, not even when we went out demon hunting. I felt so bad, I had just yelled at him when he's clearly suffering from this. He got up and I quickly ran away, so he wouldn't see me.

Alec POV

I walked into the library to see books scattered all over one of the tables. I hated to see Jace so miserable, but there wasn't much I could do to help. I didn't know what to do anymore. Jace was barely sleeping and he only at a little bit. I was really worried about him.


	4. Eight Days

**Review, Reveiw, Review :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

Jace POV

I woke up in the infirmary bed next to Clary's after only sleeping two or three hours. I looked at the clock and it read 7:00. Eight days. It's been eight days since Magnus told me she may never wake up after ten. It was almost too much to take.

I got up and stood next to her bed. "Come on, Clary, you have to wake up. Please, Clary please." I kissed her forehead. Tears stung my eyes at the thought of her never coming back. I held them back though. I couldn't cry, not now.

Jocelyn and Luke came by today at noon like they had every day Clary had been asleep. Alec offered them lunch, but they declined. I told them that Alec and I were walking to Taki's anyway, and they finally agreed.

Alec POV

"What's wrong?" I asked Jace as we began walking to Taki's.

"Nothing, why?"

"Jace, don't pretend that there isn't anything wrong. I know you, you're my parabatai. I know when your lying, so just tell me," I said somewhat desperate.

"It's just really hard," he started, "you don't know what it's like to have someone you really care about gone and not know if their going to come back."

I stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk. "I don't know what it's like, really, Jace. Because when you and Clary were God knows where with Sebastian, I didn't feel anything. Because when Magnus was locked up in Edom, I didn't care. Because when you run off not telling anyone anything..."

"By the Angel, I'm sorry Alec, it's just... I can't live without Clary. It's like you can't live without Magnus. I need her and if she isn't there, I don't know what I would do." I saw his eyes get glassy. I went up and hugged him before he could say anything else.

Jace POV

After we ate lunch, Izzy told me to go to sleep because she knew I had barely slept at all last night. I agreed because I was tired. I walked to the infirmary and went to sleep on the bed that I had been sleeping on for the past eight days.

I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to someone saying my name. I opened my eyes and sat up to see who. I saw Clary sitting up and looking at me from her bed.

 **Sorry it was short and for the cliffhanger, but I am going to post more soon!**

 **Comment any questions :)**


	5. Awake

**Hey so sorry I haven't posted in so long. I am currently in a house with little to no signal. Found some! XD**

Jace POV

"Your okay, I thought I had lost you, and then I put the rune on you, and... It worked!" Clary exclaimed.

"I'm okay? You're the one everyone was worried about," I got out of the bed and hugged her. That was all I cared about right then: Clary, and only her.

Then she kissed me and we continued to kiss until she asked, "What?"

Then I told her the whole story of what happened. She wouldn't look me in the eyes, she just stared at my ring on her finger. When she looked up there were tears in her eyes. "Clary," I said, and I wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek. "Why are you crying. Hey, don't cry," I said pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry," was all she got out.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for. Clary, you saved my life. If you weren't with me then, I would have died." I kissed her and she pulled me in more. We were tangled in each other when she winced. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"My ankle hurts," she said as she winced again. I grabbed my stele on the little nightstand and drew an irate on her, but it didn't work.

"Magnus said that runes probably wouldn't work on you for a couple of days." I walked over to a big cabinet and grabbed a bandage. I walked back and wrapped it around her ankle. "Better?"

"Better."

"You look tired. You want to come sleep?" She nodded and then yawned. As she began to limp over to the door, I grabbed her and carried her all the way to my room.

I opened the door and set her on my bed. I laid down next to her and we fell asleep hand in hand.

Clary POV

"Jace, come here," I said. I grabbed his arm and yanked him to the hall.

"What is it that you had to drag me into a hallway so late?" he asked with a smirk. I didn't respond, but instead I tied a blindfold on his head. "Oh no."

"Come on!" I dragged him throughout the Institute doubling back in a few room just to get him confused. It felt so good to run now that the runes worked on me again, I put an iratze on me yesterday. I ran through the kitchen, grabbing an apple as I went. I ran into the greenhouse still holding onto Jace's wrist. I let him go and untied the blindfold. "Happy twenty-first birthday!" I exclaimed. He smiled and pulled me in to kiss me. I took a small knife from my boot and began to cut it. I gave him a slice, he was still smiling. I've never seen him smile so much.

"Clary, you are amazing," he said as he ate the apple slice.

"I will be in a moment. Look behind you." Just as I said it, the medianox flowers began to bloom, with their white-gold petals shining. "Happy birthday, Jace Herondale." I placed a witchlight rune stone in his palm.

"Well if you are recreating your birthday and making it mine, you missed something," he said still smiling.

"Oh yea, what?"

"You have to show me your chicken pox scar."

"Okay." I moved the fabric on my shoulder aside to show him the little scar. "Are you satisfied now?" I asked playfully.

"Yes, very much," he said.

 **So I am not sure if I should continue this or make a second fanfic.**

 **I don't want to continue the story because it wouldn't follow the main storyline. I think I will just make a sequel.**


End file.
